


The way you do the things you do

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Blaine isn't sure if it's the kilt or the set of Kurt's mouth when he refused to consider not wearing it that's doing it for him, but he doesn't really care, because whatever it is, it's really, </i>really<i> doing it. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you do the things you do

Blaine isn't sure if it's the kilt or the set of Kurt's mouth when he refused to consider not wearing it that's doing it for him, but he doesn't really care, because whatever it is, it's really, _really_ doing it. His brain is still not completely sure prom is a good plan, but his dick is definitely on board.

He managed to keep himself under control in front of Finn and Mr. Hummel, though he did have to lure Kurt into the kitchen under the pretense of needing to be reminded where the glasses were so he could kiss him a little, grope his thigh through his leggings under the edge of his kilt. Kurt kissed him back, smiled before pushing him gently away and handing him a glass, reminding him there's a time and a place, like he wasn't talking about wearing a skirt to the prom two minutes before.

And maybe that's what's doing it. The way Kurt is brave and a little crazy, but careful and scared. The way he watches so so carefully, but reaches for what he wants. Blaine's a little in awe and a lot in love.

He's also seventeen, with his hands in his pajamas and his boyfriend on his mind, and he's trying to keep quiet because he went to bed early, and his parents are still awake.

It's Kurt's mouth he's thinking of as he comes, the way it's hot and searching when they kiss, like he thinks there's more of Blaine to know and the best way to find it is with his tongue. It's his fingers, and the way they curl around Blaine's arm, or the back of his neck, or his waist, the way they tangle with his fingers or in his hair. It's Kurt's legs, and the way they look in leggings when he twirls. It's the kilt, and Kurt's vision, and the way he doesn't let fear stop him getting what he knows he deserves. It's the way he looks at Blaine like Blaine is somehow one of the things Kurt's set his sights on.


End file.
